Using cameras of mobile devices to capture images are popular. Such cameras may have highly developed pixel counts, aperture control, focusing speed, anti-vibration dampers, and so on. However, low-light performance mainly relies on large-size charge-coupled devices and large an aperture. Accordingly, it can be difficult to capture image with ideal brightness.
Flashs with two-color temperatures have emerged. These comprise two LEDs, one is a white light LED and the other is a warm light LED, these can flash to mimic natural illumination when capturing images. The lighting of a scene is still limited when only one mobile device is used. Problems of using a single flash may include that the portrait is shiny or lacks depth, and the light effects are not obvious when taking long shots. Some mobile device manufacturers have introduced a xenon lamp as a supplemental lighting device, but customers need to buy such an extra device to mount on the mobile device and there is no way to supplement the lighting from different directions.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.